And the Winter Seasons
by Wolf Girl
Summary: Musings in the rain. A songfic.


_Disclaimer:_ Last Song is owned by Gackt Camui. Weiss Kreuz is not owned by me!!  
  
**And the Winter Seasons**  
  
_I continued wandering aimlessly, all alone  
A faint sigh painting a stroke of white  
In the ephemeral nature of the changing seasons  
Tears overflowed without any reason  
"Even now I love you..."_  
  
He gazed up at the cloudy sky, then down at the plain gray sidewalk under his feet. He didn't know which was more despondent: the rain starting to fall or the dirt on the pavement being swept away.  
  
He looked up again, eyes fixing on the streetlight in front of him. The light flickered slightly, casting a glow on the ground, illuminating no one. He sighed, his breath creating a cloud that hovered in the cold air for a moment before drifting off.  
  
_The continually falling sadness changes into pure white snow  
Through it all, I raised my head to the sky  
Before this body disappears now, if my wish reaches you  
Please hold me tight just once more  
_  
A man walked by him in a business suit, holding a paper above his head to keep the rain off. The man barely glanced at him before brushing him off, not stopping to even acknowledge him.  
  
He let out the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. 'Not him,' he thought. 'It wasn't him.'  
  
_We didn't understand each other and hurt each other over and over again  
Even at those times you were always kind  
I cut myself on the suddenly surrendered ring  
As our promises to each other were not granted  
"Even now I remember..."_  
  
He looked at a tattered photograph clutched in his hand, and shoved it into the breast pocket of his coat as he realized that it was getting wet. He was dripping wet now with the rain soaking him. A trail of water was streaming down from his hair across the nape of his neck and down past the collar of his coat and shirt. More people started hurrying past him in the growing dark, their umbrellas clutched tightly to themselves, some staring openly as he stood there and let the rain pound down upon him.  
  
_The fading memories are too brilliant as always  
I wanted to be closer by  
We can't meet again but you were always close to hold me up  
Just you, don't change yourself  
_  
The rain let up, and sun burst through the clouds. People put down their umbrellas and walked a bit slower to whatever their destination. A sparrow landed next to a puddle and splashed in it, as if to wash away the troubles of rain and welcome the sun. Little rainbows shone where the water flung in the air.  
  
He took a step toward the bird as it flew off.  
  
_I can't erase those last tears you showed me_  
  
The crowds dissipated and he was left standing alone again. He slid down the wall he'd been standing against, crumpling down onto the sidewalk. He hugged his knees to him and shivered, a shiver not from the cold.  
  
His eyes scanned his surroundings lazily, their depths sad and lonely. He found not one person.  
  
_Even if I disappear along with this white snow  
I want to always bloom in your heart_  
  
He thought back and remembered sitting in the sun, warm arms wrapped around him as he enjoyed the quiet day.  
  
He smiled bitterly. He would give his life for things to be like that again. But it shouldn't be like that. He should be thankful to be here. It's what _he_ would have wanted.  
  
_We held each other close don't forget that warmth  
Even if you love someone else  
I'll never let go of the sound the last I heard of your voice  
I want to fall into a deep sleep_  
  
"He would have wanted it that way," he whispered softly, then again convincingly. He closed his eyes as tears welled up. He wiped his coat sleeve across his face, then took the picture out of his pocket again and looked at it one last time before setting it on the sidewalk beside him.  
  
"Never dwell on the past."  
  
_The continually falling sadness changes into pure white snow  
Through it all, I raised my head to the sky  
Before this body disappears now, if my wish reaches you  
Please hold me tight just once more_  
  
He slowly heaved himself to his feet, tottering uncertainly for a moment before regaining his balance. He took a few heavy steps, refusing to look back. He took two more steps, then turned back to the photo lying on the ground.  
  
_"Please hold me tight just once more..."_  
  
He remembered the last time as the wind swept the photo away. 


End file.
